


Early Mornings

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves his brother, loves making love to him early in the morning. Dean's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Title: Early Mornings**

**Author:** [ ](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile) [ **dont_hate_me01** ](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)

I love waking up early in the morning and look at you as you sleep next to me; on me. Your right hand tugged beneath the pillow, mere inches away from my hunting knife, as if it was your duty to protect me, baby brother.

Your head resting on my bare chest, turned as if you were listening intently to my heart. Your warm breath blowing over my nipple, making the little bud hard with want. Your long fingers stretched out as if you’re placing a halt on my movement.

Your Sasquatch legs are stretched out, the right one lined up with my left leg, but your left leg covering me, pinning me to the bed, trapping both our members securely between our bodies.

Seeing you laying on me makes me want to take you so hard, but I won’t use force. We’ve seen too much violence in our lives. When I take you – as I always do, it will be slowly, intently, with the utmost love that I can muster.

As the feelings that I have for you make their way to my heart I push up with my hips, feeling our cocks rubbing against each other. The only responds from you is your head turning so slightly, nestling against my collarbone, your hand drifting down, coming to a rest at my navel.

I place my hand on your back; resting it on your spine. I know I can get you to cum by just making love to your spine, but this morning I want to take it further than that. Slowly I move my fingers alongside your spine, increasing the pressure, making sure that you’re feeling what my intent is.

The pressure on your back makes you purr for me, though you’re still asleep. It always amazes me how even in deep sleep you respond to me. Needing more I thrust my hips again, making you slide your left leg, parting your legs, making sure I’ve got the space I need between your legs.

Not releasing the pressure on your back I move my other hand in between our bodies. Taking my already more than half hard cock and your cock in my hand, I squeeze them together before starting up a rhythm. Smiling softly as at least one part of your body starts showing interest in what I’m doing.

As your cock starts coming to life you also start thrusting with your hips. Knowing that I’ve got your attention now, I shift my body’s weight; turning us over so that I can lie between your legs – you pinned to the bed.

Your breathing pattern has changed, no longer the long even breaths, it’s much shallower and faster, it still amazes me, you’re asleep – I know this; you’ve never been able to fool me.

You open your legs for me even wider and slowly I make my way down your body. Covering you with butterfly kisses, making sure to give your two buds the attention they deserve, making them hard with anticipation.

When I start licking your naval you’re the one who starts squirming. You grabbed me on my short hair, pushing me lower. Sometimes you can be so impatient. Not one to make you wait; I adhere to your demand and take your cock into my hot mouth, suckling on the perfect mushroom tip.

As my name role of your tongue, I smile. You’re awake and now my pleasure to you can start as I intended. I start moving down your shaft, holding a bracing arm over your waist as you thrust upwards.

I increase the pleasure; taking you deeper, humming around your cock, bobbing up and down, making sure that the pleasure in you builds up.

When you start to whimper I seek out the pre cum on your tip, rubbing it between my fingers, slicking them up, and as I take you in my mouth again I rub my slicked fingers over your puckered hole, as I feel the muscle relax under my fingers I push the first knuckle in and nearly cum myself as your muscle contract around me, locking my finger tight in you.

Not giving you time to adjust, knowing that that will come later I push my finger forward, deeper into you. I need to be in you. As I withdraw my finger I enter into you again; this time with two fingers, immediately scissoring. It gets you more vocal, moaning my name.

You start to beg and I lean over you, grabbing the lube that’s always on standby and warming the tube in my hand; just another way in which I show my love to you. As the lube is warmed up I pop the top and squirt a generous lob in my hands, rubbing it sensually over my aching, leaking cock.

As I prepare myself my fingers in you does not stop working, stretching you, making you open up for me. Your hazel eyes watch me with so much emotion; I can see you need this even more than I do.

I line myself up and you raise your hips, letting me grab hold of them to keep you steady and ease forward. When my cock breaches the first ring I stop at the same time your breath hitches. This time I wait, giving your body the chance to adjust to my thickness and as your eyes starts to lust over I push in deeper, making sure you can feel my balls against your tight ass.

You raise your hips again, a clear indication to me to start up a rhythm. I withdraw slowly until only my tip is buried in you and then slam forward, gasping as your muscle contracts again, making the entry even sweeter.

Slow withdraws are followed up with quick and deep thrusts, I make sure you feel each and every one of them. I take your legs and let you hook them around my waist, thus changing the angle and on the first thrust thereafter I hit your nub of nerves – your sweet spot, sending your body in a shockwave of pleasure.

Your moans of pleasure fills the motel room and I swear, even the birds outside stops chirping when they hear the sounds you make.

As I feel my balls tightening up I take hold of your leaking cock and thrust it in my hands, matching the pace with my hand as with my cock buried so deep in you. Both of our pleasures are starting to overpower us and I know our time for release is near.

Bending over you, taking your mouth with mine I whisper against your lips and the two of us release our life essence at the same time. We’re holding and clinging to each other, not wanting the sensation to end when the last pleasure spasm goes through us we fall together.

When I fall on you I quickly turn you to your side, not wanting to pin you beneath me and I lie at your back, your muscles still clinched around me, refusing to release me. I know you don’t want me to withdraw and I who never could refuse you anything stay put until I feel your breath once again evening out as you fall asleep. I follow soon after, satisfied with what I’ve achieved, so early in the morning.


End file.
